1. Field
The present invention relates generally to nozzles for directing gas flow. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a dilating nozzle for directing gas flow out of a jet engine.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional jet engines include a housing that directs air around the housing, directs air into the engine, and directs exhaust gas out of the engine. The housing normally includes an exhaust nozzle that defines an exit area of the engine and thereby affects the exhaust flow velocity out of the engine. Variable area exhaust nozzles are also known in the art and are operable to adjust the exhaust flow velocity and thereby change the engine thrust. Also, turbofan jet engines are known in the art and include a bypass fan that develops thrust.
Prior art exhaust nozzles are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, prior art nozzles are insufficient at minimizing noise from gas turbine engines. Also, prior art turbofan engines are problematic because the bypass fan discharges air through a bypass duct and thereby generates significant noise. Prior art turbofan bypass ducts fail to adequately reduce turbofan noise and optimize propulsion performance.